left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lightna/My own ideas for L4D3 (if Valve gets over their fears of the number "3")
First things first! The Survivors Ryan: A twenty-three year old man that comes from (insert random town name here), California. A man who loved his job welding and encounter the Infected in his own workplace and killed them with the blowtorch and set off an inferno in the building, barely making it out while the smell of cooking Infected flesh filled the air. Cassidy: A twenty-one year old woman who came out to California for her college education from the east coast. A couple weeks into her college career the Green Flu caught up to her and infected her college roommate. She witnessed her former roommate turn into a Witch and eviscerate her boyfriend. Eventually the entire campus was infected and she fled using the car she traveled the country to get to the college. Nathan: A fouty-one year old man living in California and quietly living his life with his wife, Loretta. One day their son came to visit them and was unknowingly a carrier which turned Loretta into an Infected. She became a female version of a Hunter and disembowled her son while Nathan stood aghast at the gruesome sight. Acting quickly he grabbed the lid to water tank of the toilet and smashed Lorreta's head in and mourned the loss of his wife and son. Ever since then he has harbored hatred to the Infected and is eager to killing any, specifically Hunters. Butch: A thirty-six year old man living in the ghettos and part of a gang that is affiliated with Francis and Nick. Despite being in this gang, he kept his nose clean from the law and mostly served as a bartender. But when the infection blew into the town and infected the entire bar during one of the gang's game nights it essentially became a bar brawl to kill the infected. Most of his "brothers" and "sisters" were killed or turned in the brawl and he managed to ride out on one of their bikes to safety. Campaigns I do not have a campaign name in mind yet but I have an idea of how the starting campaign would go. The Safezone: The L4D3 Survivors find themselves in an abandoned military safezone with the Infected hot on their heels. After scavenging weapons and medkits, they come across a bulldozer which they must start it to breach the weakened walls and summons a Horde. From there, they escape from the safezone into the adjacent forest into a safehouse of a log cabin. The Forest: After escaping the safezone, the survivors must find a way to the city and have knowledge of train tracks that cut through the forest. Following the tracks would most likely lead to a train station to escape. When they find the tracks, they have the severe misfortune of encountering two Tanks that knocked over dead trees which block fall onto the tracks and block the way to the train station. The Tanks then engage the Survivors and the crashing sounds of the trees startle birds and summon a mini-horde. After killing the Horde and Tanks, the Survivors find a way around the blocked pathway and find a safehouse in a train track monitoring station. The Train Station: The survivors leave the monitoring safehouse and follow the same tracks to the train station but find the tracks blocked by riot fences. The survivors fight their way through the Infected to the front of the station or find a side entrance which will trigger a guantlet event as an alarm is turned on from a supposively "closed" train station. Common keep on coming till they reach the alarm switch. They eventually find a safehouse inside of the train station. The Station Finale: This finale is a combination of a scavenge finale and hold out finale. The Survivors find a working train on a turn table but the train is facing the wrong way. A generator nearby is on empty and gas is needed to power the turn table. After the gascans are collected and filled into the generator, the Tank arrives. After the Tank is defeated, The Survivors must then start the generator to start the second part of the finale. The turntable begins to turn and makes a loud grinding sound that summons the second wave of Infected. The second Tank arrives shortly after the second wave of Common are killed and the generator fails and shuts off. The generator can be restarted to make the turntable finish rotating while the Tank is still up but is not recommended because it will take longer than usual and the Tank will most likely smack/incap you from restarting it. After the second Tank is killed and the generator is restarted, the turntable finishes the rotation and the survivors must get to the train to escape. The train starts rolling while the Survivors shoot off any common that get onto the train and after the train leaves the station, the campaign ends as they roll down the tracks onto another track than the ones they followed to the train station and head north. (This is a work in progress. More to come soon.) Category:Blog posts